1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly for use in a rack system, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly which has an adjustable length and allows a chassis to move along its adjusted length.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
To facilitate the examination and maintenance of rack-type servers in a computer system, the conventional chassis for the rack-type servers usually has slide rails installed on two sides thereof and are connected to posts of a rack by support members which are connected to the slide rails such that the servers can be easily pulled out from the rack.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,137,512, 6,574,100, 6,930,886 and 6,948,691have disclosed related techniques of rack systems and are incorporated herein by reference.
The related prior art usually modularizes different electronic components of a server into different modules, such as to arrange a CPU module, a hard disk module, and a power supply module, etc. in a chassis, and connects those different modules by cables to facilitate the examination and maintenance of the servers. For example, a module, such as the CPU module, can be removed from the chassis after the cables connected between the different modules are removed. However, due to the narrow and limited space of the chassis and the complication of the cables, the removal of the cables is not easy, and this brings a lot of difficulties for the workers.
The present invention intends to provide a slide rail assembly for a rack system, wherein the length of the slide rail assembly is adjustable such that the installation or removal of the cables of the servers is facilitated.